starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hogar Uno/Leyendas
El Hogar Uno, era uno de los varios Cruceros Estelares MC80 construido por los Mon calamari, originalmente utilizado como una nave civil antes de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, fue modificado por la Alianza Rebelde, sirvió como Nave de guerra y Buque insignia en la Flota de la Alianza Aunque los mas comunes MC80 fue la subclase del [[Crucero Estelar MC80 clase Libertad|Crucero Estelar MC80 clase Libertad]], el hogar uno es posiblemente el diseño de Nave Capital más famoso de la Flota de la Alianza, ya que eran la clase del Hogar Uno y el Libertad, los cuales sirvieron como naves insignia al mando del Almirante Ackbar en numerosas batallas famosas. Características [[Archivo:Salón_de_información_Hogar_Uno.jpg|thumb|left|200px|Salón de información Hogar Uno]] El Hogar Uno pertenecía a la línea de Naves de guerra de los Cruceros Estelares Mon Calamari y como la mayoría de las naves Mon calamari, tenía un casco cilíndrico largo de color gris azulado, tenía una nariz cónica y una popa bulbosa, además carecía de las alas características vistas en el [[Crucero Estelar MC80 clase Libertad|Crucero Estelar MC80 clase Libertad]] en su forma original. En sus inicios era una nave civil desprovista de armamento y su casco estaba perforado por un buen número de grandes ventanas de observación las cuales hubieran sido vulnerables en un rol militar. Su casco estaba desde sus inicios protegido por pesadas placas y un escudo reflector triple redundante que serian instalados cuando pasó a servir en la Alianza Rebelde. Durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica el Hogar Uno pasó a servir como una Nave Comando, Nave de Batalla y Transporte, sus grandes puertos de observación fueron sellados y fue equipada con un armamento ofensivo pesado. Su casco contenía veinte hangares, dos de los cuales eran capaces de almacenar grandes naves, estos estaban posiblemente en una gran bahía en el ala estribor del casco, su hangar principal se encontraba bajo el vientre de la nave. Dos pequeñas bahías eran visibles en el ala babor del casco, aproximadamente opuestas a las bahías de estribor. Los pasillos, el puente y los mamparos del Hogar Uno eran de un blanco inmaculado. La nave era impulsada por 4 motores principales ImpulsorEstelar-M8.0 y seis ImpulsorEstelar-M4.5 que servían para maniobrar, un sistema también utilizado en el Libertad, pero la configuración de los propulsores era diferente en los dos modelos, el Hogar Uno tenía cuatro boquillas grandes y seis pequeñas, mientras que el Libertad tenía nueve de diferentes tamaños El Hogar Uno tenía 5.402 tripulantes y además 78 artilleros, podía cargar 1.200 tropas y 20.000 toneladas de carga, su tripulación mínima era de 1.230. Como todos los primeros Cruceros Mon Calamari, los controles no podían ser modificados para ser usados por humanos, así que la tripulación de comando eran casi solo Mon calamari, pero el resto de la tripulación rebelde era una combinación de especies, un ejemplo es el de Plourr Ilo que sirvió como técnico en la Batalla de Endor Historia thumb|left|El [[Halcón Milenario/Leyendas|Halcón Milenario en el hangar del Hogar Uno.]] Como la mayoría de naves de batalla de los Mon calamari, el Hogar Uno se inició como una nave civil construida en los astilleros de Mon calamari, fue diseñada como una nave sin armamento a ser utilizada para la exploración del espacio profundo y para contactar con especies alienígenas. Cuando los mon calamaris empezaron a apoyar a la Alianza Rebelde de forma oficial, la nave fue elegida para ser convertida en una nave de batalla y se convirtió en la nave insignia del recién liberado Ackbar, la nave se convirtió particularmente importante después de la derrota de la Alianza en la Batalla de Hoth al convertirse en el cuartel general móvil de las operaciones de la Alianza Rebelde por encontrarse privados de un cuartel general planetario. Como la nave insignia del Almirante Ackbar, Comandante Supremo de la flota Rebelde, la nave era uno de los bienes más importantes de la Rebelión El Hogar Uno fue una de las naves más grandes de la Flota Rebelde en la Batalla de Endor en donde desde su puente el Almirante Ackbar dirigió a la Flota Rebelde. La nave sirvió como la nave de Ackbar por los siguientes 5 años, sirviendo como hogar del afamado Escuadrón Pícaro y participando en numerosas batallas clave como la Primera Batalla de Coruscant, la Batalla de Bilbringi y la Segunda Batalla de Ciutric IV La nave estaba constantemente en uso debido a la tendencia del Comandante Supremo de comandar personalmente arreglos importantes. Como resultado, la nave debía estar en un estado de alerta constante, esto se logró por los trabajos realizados en los astilleros orbitales de Coruscant Sin embargo, al pasar de los años, Cruceros Estelares Mon Calamari mas modernos eran creados, como el MC80B y el MC90. por el año 10 DBY, Ackbar comandaba a la flota desde un MC90, el Desafío, pero el Hogar Uno continuó siendo desplegado para misiones importantes como la caza de los piratas invids de Leonia Tavira en el 11 DBY, liderando un grupo que incluía al Escuadrón Pícaro y dos [[Destructor Estelar clase Victoria|Destructores Estelares clase Victoria]]. Ackbar lo siguió utilizando al Crucero estelar como nave insignia durante su tenencia como Comandante Supremo, así que no dejó el servicio hasta el 23 DBY. Apariciones *''Child of Light'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 12: Small Victories, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: Vector'' *''Entrenched'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novela *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Warrior Princess'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''La Última Orden'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' Fuentes *''Return of the Jedi Official Collectors Edition'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'' (2001) *''The Rebel Alliance Scrapbook'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *StarWars.com Questions & Answers *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Starship Battles'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' * * * *''Starships of the Galaxy'' (2007) *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * * * Notas y referencias Categoría:Naves insignia Categoría:Naves estelares de la Nueva República Categoría:Naves estelares de la Alianza Rebelde